


over and over until it's not the same

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: They meet. Fridays. 10 pm. Outside the muggle coffee shop.





	over and over until it's not the same

 

“A coffee shop?” Pansy asks, standing on the sidewalk.

“I like doing work here,” Hermione responds.

Pansy doesn’t say that it’s a little late to be working. Blaise also worked for the Ministry, and he started drinking at 3 pm on Fridays. Leave it to Granger to do work until 10 pm.

The weather is surprisingly nice for February. Even this late, Pansy was comfortable in her knee-length cloak over a simple black blouse and jeans ensemble.

“Why did I meet you here?” Pansy asks briskly.

Hermione seems startled, “Oh, I thought this would be easier for you?”

It is, a good 15mins shorter. And there’s an apparition point right on the corner. But the location is also much more public than their spot. Not that Pansy believes anyone she knows will be walking around Muggle London.

“Whatever,” Pansy says. They’d be inside soon anyways. “Your place or mine?”

 

//

 

“You could have joined me. ” Hermione says, as she steps outside, tugging her coat closer towards her. “I wouldn’t have minded the company.”

Pansy frowns, before gesturing with her cig to the no smoking sign.

“Oh. That’s respectful.” Hermione says proudly, as though Pansy’s a fucking saint for following one rule.

Pansy rolls her eyes.

Since she and Granger started this thing two months, Pansy had learned about Granger. Not just her pretty lengthy list of kinks, but about her addiction to coffee and muggle fine point 0.7mm. She was different than how Pansy once thought. For one, her kindness was real, annoyingly so. To the point, Pansy always felt guilty leaving so quickly after sex.

But there were things that never change Pansy thought, watching Granger adjust the strap of her large satchel bag overflowing with books and parchment.

Pansy was almost impressed how Granger could finally grow out of her buck teeth and manage her frizzy hair, and still look like a complete nerd in her baggy khakis and bulky sweaters.

Maybe one day Pansy would take her to Madam Yvonne’s for a proper fitting. She’d look sinful in a strapless satin cloak. Especially knowing what lovely curves Granger kept hidden under her potato sack clothing. Granger might have the loveliest tits Pansy has ever seen.

“So.” Pansy says, and hopes Hermione hasn't caught her linger gaze on her bosom, “Yours?”

//

The café is more lively during the day than at night. Pansy has to search the small room before she finds Hermione sitting in the back of the shop.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Hermione stands and gushes, as she sees Pansy approaching.

Pansy shrugs handing Hermione the file left in Pansy’s flat.

“I can’t believe I could be so careless. This report needs to be signed and sent tonight.” Hermione explains, opening the folder and quickly flipping through the document.

It was bound to happen with the amount of work Granger took from the office nightly.

“Don’t you have an office?” Pansy asks, looking down at the mess in front of her.

From the looks of it, Granger has set up shop here. Three small round tables have been pushed together and covered with manila folders and paper.

“I do. But it’s sometimes hard to get work down with people barging into my office. Not that I don’t love my job. I do, and I love the Ministry but here I can --.”

“- you can hear yourself think.”

Hermione stares at Pansy with a look she can’t quite place “exactly.”

“Can I buy you a coffee?” Hermione asks, after a small pause. A light blush coming to her cheeks, “As a thank you.”

“I have to get back, but I’ll see you, Friday?” Pansy responds.

“Yes. I mean, No.” Hermione stutters, “The Peace Commission’s gala is this Friday. I have an extra ticket actually if you would like to-“

“-It’s fine, Granger. I’ll just see you next week.” Pansy says, harsher than she intends.

“Well, um, thanks again.”

Pansy nods before turning abruptly and heading for the door, pretending she didn’t hear the hurt in Granger’s voice.

 

//

 

“What was that for?” Hermione asks, shocked, a comical hand coming to her lips to touch where Pansy just kissed her.

Pansy smirks and shrugs then leans in to give Hermione another kiss. This kiss deeper and longer.

Pansy wraps her arm around Hermione’s waist and pulls her closer.

“Must have had one glass of wine too many,” Pansy says once she breaks the kiss.

“I almost thought you missed me.” Hermione teases.

Pansy can tell Hermione is joking and not expecting a real response. But Pansy’s feeling giddy and she had missed Granger, even more, when she saw the pictures of her, Harry, and Ron in the Prophet.

“Maybe I did,” Pansy responds honestly, catching Hermione off guard.

Pansy laughs at the surprise on Hermione’s face.

“Come on,” Pansy says, grabbing Hermione’s hand and starting to walk,  “You’ve got work to make up.”

 

//

 

Hermione’s already waiting outside the café when Pansy arrives.

“Hey,” Pansy says as she approaches the witch.

Hermione turns and waves at her, but her face lacks its usual spirit.

“What’s wrong with you,” Pansy asks.

“Nothing,” Hermione says until Pansy fixes her a stern look.

“Ugh, I’ve just had the worst week. Wizengamot is deciding on a law to restrict Mermaids rights, which is exactly what I said would happen if the RCMC didn’t pass a new resolution. But that requires approval from the Department of Mysteries and ugh, it’s all so frustrating.” Hermione exclaims.

Her frizzy hair seemed to get wilder as she spoke.

“Um, well, you can tell me about it.” Pansy offers.

Hermione let out a deep sigh, “I don’t want to bore you.”

“You could never bore me,” Pansy responds. It was one of the things she liked most about Granger. She wasn’t an airhead like the other witches Pansy had dated.

“Yeah,” Pansy says more assured, “We have all night. You unload over a cuppa and later I’ll help you destress” Pansy says with a wink.

“Oh. Wow. That’s..thanks.” Hermione says, already looking more relaxed.

Pansy loops her arm with Hermione and leads her back into the café, “So what did those straw brains in the Ministry do this time?”

 

//

 

The following week Hermione’s standing outside the café.

“Hey!” Hermione says. Her voice cracks and Pansy regards her apprehensively.

“You look..suspicious.” Pansy remarks. Hermione’s signature bag is missing and she’s dressed in a long cloak.

“I have a surprise,” Hermione says.

Hermione opens her cloak to reveal a red lace corset, complete with a garter belt attaching to thigh-high stockings.

The corset perfectly cups Granger fabulous tits. Pansy can see her dark nipples and underneath the material.

This is sinful.

How long has she been wearing this? An hour? Since work? All day? Pansy ponders as she steps closer and lightly runs her fingertips over the flower embroidery.

“Do you like it?” Hermione asks.

Pansy stares at her incredulously. Where did Granger get off dressing like this?

A primal instinct comes over her as she leans in close so that her lips brush against Granger’s ear.

“I am going to fuck you.” Pansy practically growls, giving in to the instinct to bite at Hermione’s lobe. "I going to fuck you until you come against my mouth, and then I’m going to fuck you again." Pansy whispers, breath hot and wet against Hermione’s skin, feeling Hermione shiver.

“My place. Now,” Pansy orders. Not waiting for a response before grabbing Hermione’s hand and marching off the apparition point. They had a lot to do tonight.

 

//

 

“Do they charge you rent?” Pansy asks sarcastically, sitting down smoothly in the chair across from Hermione.

Pansy doesn’t miss how Hermione jumps before breaking out into a smile. Granger’s been giving her that warm cheesy grin more and more now. Gryffindors broadcast their emotions so clearly.

“You’re early,” Hermione says, her dorky smile still bright on her face.

Pansy shrugs. She decided to skip Friday drinks tonight. She owled Draco a lame excuse. Not that it mattered, Draco practically knew where she was every weekend. If things went well, so would others.

“Eh, I was bored,” Pansy says. “Am I interrupting?”

“No. not at all. This is nothing.” Hermione says, scanning over her notes.

“Good, then we can get going. Wouldn’t want to be late.” Pansy says, standing to her feet.

“Late?” Hermione echos.

“We have an 8:30 reservation at Rosmerta’s new place. If you’d like to go.” Pansy’s voice softens.

Now that she’s asked Hermione the nerves are back. Pansy had decided last week, after the rounds of sex and sleeping over that she liked Hermione. She liked her intelligence and her humor and her perfect tits she kept hidden under knitted sweaters. She realized that she liked liked Hermione a lot.

“I would love that,” Hermione says.

It only takes a few moments for Hermione to collect her various folders and place them in her grandma satchel. Pansy reaches out and slugs Hermione’s bag over her shoulder, mumbling something about “chivalry.”

“Pansy,” Hermione starts, looking at Pansy with more admiration than Pansy deserves, “This means something to me. You should know that, in case you don’t feel the same way.”

Pansy blushes and holds out her hand for Hermione, “It means something to me too.”

And together they exit the coffee shop.


End file.
